The present invention is generally related to a communication cable and, more particularly, is related to the outer jacket of such cables.
Optical fiber cables have been used for many years to transmit information at high rates and very long distances. The transmission media of the optical fiber cable are hair-thin optical fibers protected from external forces and elements by precisely designed and manufactured cable structures. There are several relatively common cable structure families currently being used to protect these hair-thin optical fibers. Such cable structure families include the loose tube, the slotted core and the central core structures.
Optical fibers are relatively delicate compared to previous types of communication media. Typically made of glass, the fibers are not ductile and can be broken or cracked, either of which can destroy or degrade the signal being transmitted. Therefore, optical fibers are housed in rugged cable structures to protect the fibers from mechanical damage caused by heavy loads, sharp impacts or gnawing rodents. The quality of a signal transmitted through an optical fiber is also sensitive to tensile stress. Accordingly, tensile stiffness members are included in each type of optical fiber cable structure to carry the majority of tensile loads.
Plastic jacketing materials are extruded as the final layer of fiber optic cables in a continuous, high-speed sheathing operation. The jacketing helps to protect against mechanical damage of compressive loads or sharp impacts, and also helps to protect from cuts and other abrasions. During manufacture, the plastic jacketing layer is applied directly over the layers of components used to carry tensile loads. Once added, the jacketing plastic couples to the components in contact with it.
Several types of strength members are used in cables, both metallic and dielectric. Heretofore, strength systems used in optical cables have had two primary functions: 1) to carry tensile loads; and 2) to restrict the contraction and expansion of the jacketing plastic. Tensile loads are applied to the cable during installation, e.g., while being pulled into ground conduits, or during service life, e.g., while suspended between telephone poles. Environmental temperature variations during product life can cause the jacketing plastic to expand and contract applying tensile.and axial compressive loads on the strength systems. However, a more significant instance of contraction by the jacketing plastic occurs during manufacture of the cable. Current jacketing materials, including high-density polyethylene and medium-density polyethylene, exhibit post-extrusion shrinkage during cooling that applies compressive axial loads on any adjacent components, e.g., strength members extending axially along the cable. To resist these compressive and the other tensile loads, rigid strength rods, made from steel, epoxy/glass, epoxy/aramid, etc., have been embedded in cable jackets.
In general, metallic components, including wires and armoring tapes, have excellent tensile properties and sufficiently high compressive stiffness so as not to strain significantly under the axial compressive load exerted by the cooling jacket. Alternately, dielectric materials, such as aramid and glass fibers, which provide excellent tensile characteristics, provide little axial compressive resistance in their simplest, and therefore lowest cost forms, e.g., yarns. Because these yams cannot resist compressive loads, the shrinking jacket buckles these dielectric tensile members as it cools. When the final cable is loaded in tension, the tensile yarns will not support any tensile load until the cable has been elongated to the point where the yarns are straightened. This process leaves the optical fibers vulnerable to tensile loading until the tensile yarns pick up the load. As a result, current dielectric strength members are generally constructed as rigid composite rods made of high modulus and high strength fibers, such as glass or aramids embedded in a hard epoxy matrix. However, these rigid dielectric rods can be very costly, and they, along with the metal wires, make the cable less flexible because their added compressive stiffness leads to higher flexural stiffness.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,064 to Arroyo et al., discloses a cable having strength rods and a lightning-protective sheath system comprising a thermal barrier, which are disposed between the core of the cable and its plastic jacket. The thermal barrier comprises a textile of glass yarns that have been woven into a unit and then sandwiched between a pair of tapes, together with a waterblocking material such as a superabsorbent powder or gel. The glass yarns undulate in the longitudinal direction, not only because of their weaving pattern, but also because the tape follows the undulations of a corrugated metallic shield. Such undulations preclude the tape from receiving any portion of the load until the cable has already been elongated. Because the disclosed tape has a very low tensile strength, 420 Newtons per centimeter of width, the cable""s tensile strength effectively comes from rigid strength rods that are embedded in the plastic jacket. However, these rods are less flexible than the woven tape, thereby reducing the flexibility of the entire cable. Further, if a pair of rods are used and are positioned diametrically opposite each other on either side of the core, they make the cable inflexible in all but one plane and much more difficult to handle and install.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,894 to Arroyo, which discloses an optical fiber cable that includes a plurality of equally spaced strength members disposed on a carrier tape and held in place by an adhesive. Once a plastic jacket is extruded onto the strength members, they are coupled to the jacket and provide tensile strength to the cable. However, if the strength members are flexible, i.e., they have essentially no compressive strength or stiffness, then they will shrink in the longitudinal direction after the plastic jacket cools and will not be able to receive any portion of the tensile load until the jacket is elongated. This is undesirable because excessive cable elongation can cause the tensile load to be transferred to the optical fibers. On the other hand, as stated previously, increased compressive stiffness correlates to increased flexural stiffness and, therefore, decreased cable flexibility, which makes cables more difficult to handle and to install. However, to protect the valuable optical fibers, cable flexibility generally has been sacrificed in the prior art.
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,864 to Patel, discloses a cable with a dielectric strength member system that attempts to maximize the flexibility of the cable by using a flexible woven strength tape to carry to majority of the tensile loads. To control post-extrusion shrinkage, two rigid epoxy-fiber rods are embedded in the jacket. diametrically opposite one another, on either side of the core. However, as these rods do not have to carry tensile load, their size is minimized and, therefore, the overall cost of the strength system is reduced. Further, the volume of jacket material required to encase the smaller strength rods is less than for larger rods, further reducing the cost of the overall cable sheath. Still, the strength system is more expensive and complex than is desirable because of the need for two types of strength systems.
Another approach to preventing jacket shrinkage and buckled strength members from making the optical fibers vulnerable to tensile loads is to control the length of the optical fibers relative to that of the sheath components. Fibers can be protected during the elongation of the sheath if they also are not straight when the cable starts to stretch. Accordingly, most fiber optic cables contain excess fiber length relative to the final length of the cable sheath. However, there is a limit as to the amount of excess fiber length that can reasonably be introduced into a cable core without making the cable diameter prohibitively large or inducing optical signal loss by introducing excessive bends or undulations along a length of fiber. Unfortunately, the contraction of standard cable jacket materials can buckle the simple dielectric strength members as much as 1.5%, while acceptable amounts of excess fiber length may be less than 0.5%.
Therefore, since excess fiber length alone cannot be used to compensate for jacket shrinkage, the common default solution to this problem is to use the rigid dielectric strength rods or metallic wires to resist jacket shrinkage. As stated previously, unlike the metallic strength members, the dielectric rods are very costly, even when compared to their base component yarns and filaments, and rigid enough to reduce cable flexibility. If the jacket shrank less, the size and cost of the rods could be reduced, enhancing cable flexibility while still providing the optical fibers with sufficient protection from tensile loads.
Another important issue in the design of fiber optic cables is protection of the cable from compressive loads. A test of compressive strength is required in the Telcordia Technologies GR-20 Generic Specification for outside plant fiber optic cable, as outlined in Section 6.5.5 of the specification. In this test, the cable is subjected to a load of 220 Newtons per centimeter (N/cm) for 1 minute, followed by a load of 110 N/cm for 10 minutes. The cable construction fails this test if the optical loss of the fibers increases significantly during application of the 110 N/cm load.
One method for enhancing the compressive strength of a cable is to increase the modulus of the outer jacket of the cable. There are many materials that have a higher modulus than polyethylene, which is currently used for outside plant fiber optic cable sheaths. However, most higher modulus alternate materials are much higher in cost than polyethylene.
Therefore, there appears to be a fundamental conflict in providing an easy-handling, cost-effective dielectric cable sheath that adequately protects the optical fibers or other transmission media. Known designs for best protecting the optical fibers can make the cable more expensive, stiff, and difficult to handle. Known designs for making the cable flexible either require that the optical fibers have more excess length than is desirable, or expose the optical fibers to tensile loading and possible breakage.
However, if the jacket material had reduced post-extrusion shrinkage, i.e., less, in axial direction the size of the rigid strength components in dielectric cables could be reduced, which would provide the cable with enhanced flexibility. The reduced size of the rigid members also allows a significant reduction in cable cost. If this jacket material had a higher modulus than conventional polyethylene, the cable would also have improved crush and abrasion resistance. Accordingly, what is sought is a cost-effective jacket material with minimal post-extrusion shrinkage, improved crush and abrasion resistance, and greater stability at higher temperatures, while still meeting the demands of ruggedness and flexibility for use in outdoor communication cables.
Polyethylene is presently used for jacketing in outside plant fiber optic cables. Although this material has excellent reliability, it does have some drawbacks such as relatively high cost, and large post-extrusion shrinkage during manufacturing that must be accounted for in the sheath design. Additionally, medium-density and linear low-density grades of polyethylene exhibit a high coefficient of friction that can hinder installation and cause undesirable softening at high temperatures. The softening at high temperatures is particularly undesirable and results in especially difficult installation in hot climates. What is desired, but is heretofore unknown in the art is a cable jacket, without fillers, that is made of a polymer that has a glass transition temperature less than xe2x88x924xc2x0 C., is low in cost, stable, and, when compared to polyethylene, exhibits better stability at high temperatures, reduced processing shrinkage and improved crush and abrasion resistance.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.
The foregoing problems have been overcome by a outside plant communication cable including either a core tube or buffer tubes with the optical fibers disposed therein, and a jacket surrounding the core tube or buffer tubes, made of a resin that is an impact-modified polypropylene-ethylene copolymer compounded with one or more additives that prevent or limit degradation resulting from exposure to ultraviolet radiation. The resin of the present invention has a glass transition temperature of less than xe2x88x924xc2x0 C., exhibits lower post-extrusion shrinkage than high density polyethylene, has a melting temperature 30-40xc2x0 C. higher than polyethylene, has a higher crush and abrasion resistance than polyethylene, and has a range of moduli of 120 to 300 ksi.
There are many possible examples of the type of base resins that may be incorporated into the jacket. Further, the jacket may incorporate antioxidants, nucleating agents, ultraviolet light absorbers, quenchers, light stabilizers, fillers, and coupling agents into the resin.